Monster Hunter: Of Monsters and Whatever
by Thunderwraith
Summary: There was a story that spoke of a 14-year-old boy uniting a few humans and monsters against a greater threat known as "The Evil Plot". Will the boy succeed, or will he become a part of "The Evil Plot"? Rated T in case of violence, and a sometimes dark plot, but that wont happen often. Please review so I could improve
1. Chapter 1

Please keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction and I'm not really sure if this is good or not, so could you please leave a review and try to use constructive criticism so I can see where to improve and if I need to edit some things on the story and like others on the other fan fictions say, I do not, and I mean NOT own Monster Hunter, I only own the characters or the character names for the monsters

 _ **Monster Hunter: Of Monsters and Whatever**_

 **Chapter 1- The Coming of Age**

 **"YES, FINALLY I GET TO KILL MY FIRST MONSTER!" an overexcited voice said. The overexcited voice belonged to a young hunter-in-training name Sahcai. Today was his 14 birthday, the age where all Hunters start. Sahcai read all about the history of the Hunters and he knew about the standard leather armor he was supposed to wear. As soon as Sahcai left his house, he was greeted by a punch to the face. When Sahcai finally regained his senses, he saw that the fist that hit him belonged to his childhood friend Marsh. "Why in the name of the flipping Lagiacrus would you hit me?" Sahcai said with confused agony. "Because I wanted to hit your dumb face," Marsh said in a monotone voice, "besides, you need to keep your guard up at all times, or how else do you think you will become an efficient hunter?"** _ **Dang,**_ **Sahcai thought.** _ **He does have a point there. But the books didn't say anything about being on guard at all times!**_ **"Are you thinking of the book again, Sahcai?" Marsh asked. "No, of course not," Sahcai lied, "I'm just thinking about the swords I'm gonna use when I become a G-Rank Hunter." The G-Rank, the highest rank among the monster hunting community. Every Hunter strives to get to this, but only a few ever make it to the top. "I still think your being way too ambitious for your own good Sahcai." A mysterious voice had said.** _ **Oh no, not her**_ **Sahcai thought. "What are you doing here, Melanore." He said in a I-really-hate-this-person voice. "Oh I'm just here to start picking on your because it's so fun to see your reaction." She said in a cheery voice. "Well, I don't need you getting in the way of my first hunt because this** **IS** **very important to me, and when YOU'RE around, YOU always mess things up for ME." He said, fuming on the inside. "Ya know, have you ever thought that we act like stereotypical characters from a fan fiction?" Melanore asked.** _ **That's not good; I can't tell if she's breaking the fourth wall or if she's just trying to get on my nerves,**_ **Sahcai thought. "Well, if that's the case Melanore, why don't we ask the author to think of a unique and different personality for the three of us?" Marsh asked with a voice that could shake even the bravest of the Crimson Fatalis species. "Sheesh, do you have to be so mean all the time Marsh?" Melanore asked, hurt. "Maybe if you stopped breaking the fourth wall and actually thought of a useful character trait for yourself, then maybe then I won't be so mean to you anymore." Marsh said coldly. "Ya know what, let's just end the story so abrup–"**

 **And there goes the rest of the ink! Well, I hoped you enjoy and I hope to see how I can improve from your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a lazy guy when it comes to doing stuff, so that's why this took so long. Also, sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, I'm not really good at separating walls of text, and on Microsoft Word, it looked longer on there, so I was doing research and looking at the way how other stories are set up and I feel slightly more confident about typing this. Now, onto the story**

 **-:-**

 **Chapter 2- Advance The Plot, Hurry!**

 **-:-**

The forest was usually quiet at this time out the day. The only times it wasn't quiet was when a hunter is fighting a monster, which was the case right now.

"Oh come on! Can't you stay still for one second!" the hunter yelled at the monster she was fighting. "All I want is for you to give up and let yourself be captured," she continued. The hunter was fighting a Great Jaggi name Jeff and she was having trouble catching it.

The hunter was fighting the Great Jaggi because it had been terrorizing the villagers who walked into the forest for resources. Jenny was trying to capture the Great Jaggi so it can be relocated somewhere far away from humans but so far the hunter had no luck capturing the Great Jaggi.

 _Man, if only I had help, then maybe capturing this Great Jaggi would be easier,_ the hunter thought. The hunter was knocked out of her thoughts when the Great Jaggi hit her with his tail and knocked into a tree. "Jeff, I'm going to cut off your tail and shove it down your throat for that!" she screamed. The Great Jaggi looked scared as soon as she said that and ran away. "Oh great, there goes another monster running when I threaten them," the hunter said, hurt by the Great Jaggi's reaction. "Seriously, why do they run away when I threaten them like that? It's not like I'm actually going to do what I said."

" _Then maybe you shouldn't threaten them like that,_ " a voice said.

"Who's there?" the hunter asked, now watchful of her surroundings.

" _I'm just a voice in your head getting ready to whisk you away to a land that exists in another world," the voice said._

The hunter was blinded by a bright light and knocked unconscious soon after.

Man, talk about unexpected!

-:-

It was 4:45 P.M. at Sahcai's village, and he was just getting back from a Jaggi hunt.

"Man, getting to G-Rank is going to be awesome!" Sahcai said excitedly.

"So, you're just gonna ignore the fact that the author ended the first chapter early and hadn't worked to the second chapter until June 17th in his world?" Melanore asked.

"Didn't we establish that we weren't going to break the fourth wall or acknowledge that the author is a lazy fool?" Marsh asked.

"No, because the author didn't write it down yet." Melanore said.

"He just did Melanore." Sahcai said.

"Dang, that's just mean!" Melanore exclaimed angrily.

"Back to the story, we should put the resources we gathered during the hunt in our storages so we can make room for more items in our bags," Sahcai said. "We should also go talk to the Chief about giving us a camp that is in terrible condition."

Just when Sahcai, Marsh, and Melanore were about to go to their houses, a bright light blinded everybody in the village. Once their vision recovered, the trio saw an unconscious girl in front of them.

"Where'd she come from?" Sahcai asked.

"The answer should be obvious, we don't know," both Marsh and Melanore said.

The girl in question had olive-colored skin, black and silver hair, and she looked to be 5"7.

"Who's that?" a voice behind the trio asked.

The voice belonged to none other than the Village Chief, Braden.

"Good afternoon Mr. Braden, how has your day been?" the trio asked.

"Oh shut up and drop the formalities, I know you three hate my guts and I know I certainly hate yours!" Braden said.

Braden is the type of guy that you wish you could hit him with a shovel but can't for obvious reasons. Yeah, he's that type of guy.

"Good, so this makes things easier. Tell us why you gave us a camp that was in poor condition!" Marsh asked.

"Because I expected you to finish it, you useless brat." Braden said.

"Marsh, it's not even worth arguing with him about the camp. Braden, this girl appeared out of nowhere after that strange light, and we don't know what to do with her," Sahcai said.

"Obviously, you're supposed to wake her up and ask her how she got here. Even my son knows that, and he's an idiot," Braden said.

 _Braden is the worst, I just wish I could tie him up, stuff an apple in his mouth, and feed him to a Rathalos,_ Sahcai thought. It took all his willpower to stop himself from stabbing the chief.

"But, your son is a blacksmith, and you need knowledge in order to be a blacksmith. Knowledge that you don't have, you arrogant fool," Melanore said.

Braden was flustered at the fact that Melanore hurt his pride like that, serves the fool right. Braden left immediately to go cry in a corner.

Once Braden entered his house, we attempted to wake up the girl. Needless to say, she wouldn't wake up.

"Seriously, are you sure I can't punch her in the face?" Marsh asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Sahcai immediately said.

"Positive?"

"Positive."

Marsh had a tendency to punch people in the face, so I have to keep him in line so nobody goes blind.

"Hey guys, I have a bucket of water filled with ice," Melanore said.

"You know, you haven't been very active this chapter." Sahcai said.

"That's because I didn't feel like participating much," said Melanore.

"You still upset because the author won't let you break the fourth wall as much now," Marsh asked, "Because, you can probably edit this chapter and make this chapter not have a plot like the last one."

"The author would be mad at me if I edited this chapter and probably would kill me off early," Melanore said fearfully, "Besides, we need a plot, this story has the 'Adventure' tag on it."

"That is correct," Sahcai said, "So can you use the water to wake the girl up now?"

"Ok, sorry about this mysterious girl," Melanore said.

The girl woke up immediately after as soon as the water touched her skin. She did not look happy.

"Why would you do that?" the girl asked.

"Because you wouldn't wake up," Marsh said.

"Where am I, who are you people?" the girl asked.

"I'm Marsh, the other boy is Sahcai, and the girl is Melanore, and you're in Moga Village," Marsh said, "Now you have to tell us your name."

"My name is Jenny," Jenny said, "and I'm in what village?"

"Moga Village," Sahcai said.

"I never heard of this place before," Jenny said.

"That's strange, because were on the maps," Melanore said.

"I think I know what's going on now, I'm pretty sure I come from another world," Jenny said, "Because I remember a voice saying that he was going to send me to some other world."

"That makes perfect sense," Sahcai said.

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Sahcai replied, "You appeared when that flash of light disappeared, so you make perfect sense."

"Ok, I thought you were going to call me crazy," Jenny said.

"No, I'm pretty sure weird stuff goes on here all the time," Marsh said, "Besides, you already have evidence of being from another world, you have that weird lance with you."

"It's called an Insect Glaive," Jenny said, "It also has a special subspecies of Neopteron called a Kinsect, but I'll explain what it does later."

"Whoa, it's almost 5:40, I need to go study the different types elements now. See you later!" Sahcai said.

Marsh soon stopped Sahcai for something.

"Take Jenny with you Sahcai. I can't bring her home because my parents are bothersome," Marsh said, "and we can't rely on Melanore."

"I'll let what you said slide this time stupid," Melanore said.

"Ok, I can take her home, come on Jenny," Sahcai said, "Now, I'll see you later."

And with that, Jenny followed Sahcai to his house.

"Now this chapter can end," Marsh said with relief

"I wonder if this will be longer than Chapter 1," Melanore said.

"Probably, this chapter has over a thousand words," Marsh said.

"Good-bye for now readers!" Marsh and Melanore said

{-:-}

 **Over a thousand words, that's surprising for me. Also, I think I did well on this chapter. No more worrying about a giant wall of text. Also, the next chapter is going to be about the monster side of things because monsters are far more interesting than humans, right? Anyways, please leave a review so I know how to improve on the story. Also, I have a tendency to be inactive, so try not to expect chapters to be a few weeks away.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- How I Was Introduced In This Story**

 **By: Uragirimono**

 **-;-**

 **5 days after Sahcai, Marsh, and Melanore met Jenny**

 **-:-**

The Vast Sea is not so vast when you think about it. It only took me a few weeks to get to this 'Moga Village'. Seriously, what is it with humans and the stupid names they give things. The place that Moga Village resided in looked very calm, so I decided to claim this sandy area as my territory. When I went further to look for these creatures called the humans call Jaggi, I encountered something that I hoped I would never see again. A hunter, a freaking HUNTER! They're everywhere and I hate it. So I did the thing that every monster would do when they saw a hunter, I attacked him. Needless to say, he ran away like a Kelbi on mushrooms. After seeing that hunter, I decided to go back to my territory to avoid a situation with multiple hunters.

By the way, my name is Uragirimono. Don't know what it means, look it up!

 **-:-**

 **14 days after the unexpected meeting**

 **-:-**

It has been fourteen days since I arrived at this island. Fourteen long, boring days of hunting, sleeping, and scaring away annoying Jaggi. Well, they weren't all boring. Two days ago, I met an Azure Rathalos name Aegioslan. He was ok. Annoying, but ok. Just yesterday I had a strange dream that mentioned something about a human named Sahcai and that there's, "No escape from your story". Needless to say, I was freaked out by it. When I talked to Aegioslan, he laughed and said that I have a, "vivid imagination". The nerve of that guy!

 **-:-**

 **17 days after the unexpected meeting**

 **-:-**

The humans sent some of their hunters after me. Bad idea, they were lying unconscious on the ground like a Zinogre that ate some poisonous mushroom. I would have eaten them, but all that armor is hard to digest and I don't feel like removing it, so I took them back to where I saw the first hunter and left them there for the other monsters kill them. Needless to say, there was blood all over the place when I came back that way.

Gruesome, am I right?

 **-:-**

 **22 days after the unexpected meeting**

 **-:-**

Aegioslan decided to stay with me since he didn't have a territory of his own. I didn't mind his presence since we're friends, but I told him not to steal my territory for himself. Aegioslan promised he wouldn't steal it. At least we're on the same page. On my way back to the beach, I saw Jaggi with a broken leg. I took him back to the beach. I didn't eat him. The Jaggi told me how his pack mates made a severe cut on his leg and left him to die since he was the leader's favorite. I was amazed at the fact that they would do something light that. I mean, come on, they're a pack, basically a big family. It's hard to believe that they would do something like that, but the Jaggi was telling the truth, it was in his eyes. When Aegioslan came back from whatever he was doing, I asked him to abduct a human from Moga Village so the human can help the Jaggi.

Yeah, we're kidnappers. Deal with it!

 **-:-**

When Aegioslan came back, we lucked out. Turns out he abducted a doctor that was going back to his house. Thankfully, the doctor was willing to help the Jaggi in exchange for his life, so he worked on the Jaggi's wound so he wouldn't bleed out. Once the doctor finished working on the cut, Aegioslan took him back to where he was abducted. Needless to say, everything went smoothly.

Although, I was curious about how a doctor tasted.

Oh well.

 **-:-**

 **35 days after the unexpected meeting**

 **-:-**

Humans are persistent. They keep sending hunters to kill me, even though I beat them every single time! Do they even care for their own? I mean seriously they should get the point, I'm not gonna go down easily! Anyways, a hunter had the nerve to sneak up on mean while I'm lying down in the sun, the nerve of that guy! He was a lot faster than the other hunters, which was trouble for me. He's persistent I tell ya. He followed me into the water, the WATER, and you know what happens when you're in the water with a Lagiacrus. ZAP! But unfortunately for me, he moved away every single time I attempted to electrocute him. I thought I could lead him towards Aegioslan's area so we can take him together, but that was a mistake. Turns out, he had three more friends with him, and they had set up an explosive barrel trap. Ugh, a mistake on my part. Needless to say, it hurt, and I was knocked unconscious. Great.

 **-:-**

Turns out, I'm now trapped inside a cage. It's not fun being the center of attention, especially when humans are involved. Now that I think about it, why do I say "Needless to say", it doesn't make sense! Oh well, I like it. Now continuing my story of how I met Sahcai, when I woke up, twenty-five humans were observing me. Needless to say, twenty-five minus twenty-four equals four. Oh, it was those four hunters that attempted to blow me up. Great job, you caught a Lagiacrus. Now you can add me to your Monsterdex and give me a crappy name, you cruel people. Who tries to blow somebody up, well besides the Slime-hands? I gave the hunter that attacked me first a menacing glare, but he didn't cower. I regretted that action, because the look he gave me looked like it could strike down an army a Deviljho. I can't give you a description because it can't be described with words. The other male hunter told him to stop giving me that look, he obeyed, but he did not seem happy about listening to him.

Wow, he REALLY looks upset. He'd give my mother's glare a run for its money.

 **-:-**

 **6 days after capture (it's not that bad)**

 **-:-**

A lot has happened over the past few days, and I mean A LOT. The second day of my capture, Aegioslan, and Jinx (the Jaggi) attempted to rescue me even though I didn't need it since I wasn't being held captive anymore. Yeah, you read this right; I'm not being held captive. Turns out, the humans now have a power called magic, and now they're capable of understanding monsters. I bet you're saying or asking, "Why do they have magic? Magic doesn't exist in Monster Hunter!" or, "Why didn't you take the time to focus on them getting magic?" Well, as you can see, this is a fanfiction, and this is focusing on what I've been doing. I mean, there are these lines in this chapter that tell you guys how long it has been since the main human characters got together. The author will go back to that for Chapter 4. Also, this story is not supposed to make sense, it's supposed to throw random nonsense in your face. Now back to the part about magic! The hunters explained how a guy named Good Plot warned them of his enemy Evil Plot (those names are stupid!) and how Good Plot told them that they were to learn magic and interact with monsters important to this Quack Experimental Story (try to figure out that where "Quack Experimental" came from!) so we can save the world from Evil Plot. Man, that's so cliché! On the fourth day, Aegioslan, Jinx, and I learned magic and needless to say, other hunters were wary of us. Thank you very much magic, now I don't have to worry about being stabbed or shot in the heart when I sleep on land. My totally awesome group of monsters (not really awesome) had our first encounter with Evil Plot (still a terrible name!) and why is the writing style like this? Oh, because I'm telling the story. Got it! Anyways, we had our first encounter with Evil Plot at the beach. It was terrible. Let the encounter be told from a normal story view now

EXECUTE AUTHOR ABILITY *FLASHBACK SEQUENCE*!

It was a calm, sunny day at the beach, seagulls can be heard making sounds, but they were no math for the sound of the ocean, which was peaceful to listen to, which is why Aegioslan and Jinx are resting on the beach. Suddenly, Jinx asked Aegioslan a question.

"Hey Aegioslan, have you ever wondered why we're here?" Jinx asked.

"Not really," Aegioslan said.

"Why?" Jinx asked.

"Because the answer is obvious," Uragirimono said, "we're here because male and female monsters got way too friendly with each other."

Jinx was startled by the sudden appearance of the Leviathan and left speechless.

"What's wrong, you're acting as if I was attempting to scare you," said Uragirimono.

"How'd you sneak up on us?" Jinx asked once he got his thoughts back in order.

"I used the storytelling power of sudden character appearance, you idiot!" Uragirimono explained rudely.

"Geez, talk about mean," Jinx said back.

"Do you want me to tell you a poem to make apologize for my rudeness Jinx?" Uragirimono asked.

"That would be nice," he replied.

"Ok, so here's how it goes," Uragirimono started, "Die alone and painfully."

"Wow, now that's just harsh," Aegioslan said.

"I don't care," Uragirimono replied. "Besides, he's a monster, he'll live."

" _Man, you monsters are stupid!_ " a voice said. (just imagine whatever voice you want)

Uragirimono, Aegioslan, and Jinx were now alert. "Who's there?" Uragirimono asked cautiously.

" _Your worst nightmare!_ " the voice exclaimed proudly.

Suddenly, a 5'6" pale, blond-haired man that had orange eyes and looked to be in his early twenties appeared before them. (just imagine whatever you want him wearing)

"Who the heck are you?" Uragirimono asked.

"I'm the Evil Plot, at your service, but you can call me Volt Pile." the mysterious man said.

"That's a stupid name," the monsters said together.

"And now I'm going to kill you," Volt said. "FIREBALL!"

"Fireba-" Uragirimono's head was blown off by the spell before he could finish speaking.

"I learned that spell from a flat-chested, orange-haired sorceress that calls herself a magical genius.

"Don't make the spell reference obvious," Jinx said.

"And now for you Jinx," Volt said. "FIREBALL!"

Jinx managed to dodge the spell, but Aegioslan was hit by it. Volt was upset because the Azure Rathalos didn't take much damage from the spell.

"Luckily, I'm not weak to fire!" Aegioslan exclaimed happily.

"BLIZZAJA!" Volt screamed.

"Oh for the love o-" Aegioslan was crushed by a giant block of ice before he could finish what he was saying.

"Ok, now you're just being obvious," Jinx said. "Can't you use weapons that are in this world that have those effects?"

"No, because then it would take longer to defeat your friends here," Volt replied. "By the way, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to use a Fire-based Parasite Attack, and it's not magic," Volt said. "Combustion."

Jinx was suddenly enveloped in flames.

"AHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! CURSE YOUR FREAKING PARASITE EV-" Jinx died before he can finish what he was saying.

"The good news, you three will be revived by the Good Plot. The bad news is, you'll feel humiliated because you lost to me, but right now I got to go. Bye!" Volt said.

FLASHBACK END

As you can see, our encounter with "Volt" was terrible. Why the author made that happen, I don't know. But what I do know is that you guys should try NOT to get attached to anyone but Sahcai since the author is unpredictable and might Permadeath one of us. Those powers were surprisingly painful, so I hope to make him feel the same pain I did. There will be blood! At least I hope, Volt's blood. And now ends Book 1 of "The Not-So-Interesting Life of Uragirimono the Lagiacrus". See you humans later!

 **-:-**

 **Wow, this chapter has 2031 words, and I introduced three of the main monster characters, I feel slightly more accomplished! Now on to what should actually be said, the next chapter is going to be the chapter where I introduce the Good Plot to the main human characters, so please don't try to hunt me down. Also, there are going to be chapters where things might be done differently. For instance, one chapter might be in the form of a play, one chapter could be a from a character's POV, like this one. I know that's strange, but this is an experimental story, so I'm trying different things. Still, please don't kill me over it. Man, I'm not good with words, so I'm going to end this here. Please leave a review, let me know what you liked, what you disliked, and how I can improve. Bye!**


End file.
